


Soft Puppy, Warm Puppy (Bony-Shouldered Puppy, but It Doesn't Matter)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Minhyuk doesn’t know why Hyunwoo chooses to sit next to him and sleep on his shoulder in every of their way back to dorm.





	

Their way back to dorm had been Minhyuk’s favorite time for a couple months. Not only because Monsta X’s scheduled had increased that it was tiring like hell and what he wanted was nice shower and his comfy bed, but also because of what something—or _someone—_ had done to his fragile heart along the ride.

To be more specific, it was because lately, Hyunwoo always chose the seat next to him, and would eventually sleep with his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. It kept happening for Minhyuk to start to get familiar with the rapid heartbeat every time Hyunwoo rested his head against him.

Tonight, too, wasn’t an exception. It felt like something tugged his heart a little when Hyunwoo plopped beside him, a pair of earphones plugged in on his ears. Hyunwoo looked dead tired and Minhyuk understood—Hyunwoo carried the burdens their group had because he was the leader, and he thought he was responsible for everything. It broke Minhyuk a little for not able to be a big helper, so he hoped lending his shoulder in every of their way back home would make Hyunwoo feel easier, even though only for a little.

Just like usual, Hyunwoo dropped his head onto Minhyuk’s shoulder as soon as the van left the parking lot of their company. Hyunwoo’s eyes were close, chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm. Minhyuk felt funny, Hyunwoo might be a strong leader with a stoic image, but Minhyuk knew Hyunwoo wasn’t as strong as it seemed. He could see how vulnerable actually Hyunwoo was from his sleeping face—even in his sleep, Hyunwoo seemed to carry the burdens still that he couldn’t fully sleep. He always had this little frown on his forehead, and his eyes threatened to open even only by a single featherlike touch.

Minhyuk always wanted to stroke the unpleasant feelings Hyunwoo had when he slept away. He wanted to lull Hyunwoo into a deep, comfortable slumber, but he never had enough guts to do so. He always ended up staring at Hyunwoo, mentally cursing himself for not even doing something to make Hyunwoo feel better because he was too scared to make a move—what if Hyunwoo wasn’t comfortable with his touches? They were off air, meant they didn’t need to do the fan services, and Minhyuk was afraid that Hyunwoo didn’t like to be touched outside their _business_ (to please the fans) on camera.

But, he couldn’t help but have something growing in him every time Hyunwoo chose his shoulder to be a pillow during their way back to dorm. Something bloomed inside in every gesture Hyunwoo had for him, in every of their interaction, and it started aching for Minhyuk never had a chance to show how he treasured their little moments to Hyunwoo.

“Did I fall asleep on you again?” It was when the van finally stopped in front of their apartment lobby when Hyunwoo woke up.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk answered with a smile; he opened the door and jumped off the van, shivering from the chilly weather outside.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo said as he followed Minhyuk after, “I didn’t realize.”

Minhyuk patted Hyunwoo’s shoulder, squeezing it gently in a supportive manner. “No biggies,” he replied. “I don’t mind,” Despite heart beating crazily, of course he didn’t mind being that close to Hyunwoo—no, actually, he didn’t even mind the heart-beating-crazily part.

Hyunwoo only hummed in response. They walked without talking after that, slower than the others. It was rather uncomfortable and Minhyuk didn’t like the awkwardness growing between them. Thus, he opened his mouth again, letting whatever words coming to break the silence.

“Did you sleep well?” It was a kind of silly question, but he kept going. “You didn’t seem to sleep soundly, like you were still thinking even in your slumber.”

Hyunwoo took a few seconds before answering, “I can’t say I slept well,” He rubbed his nape, “I have difficulties to sleep soundly.”

“Why is that?”

The taller male shrugged. “Maybe I’m thinking too much. About this group, my personal life, my family… there are so many bad thoughts coming when I’m about to sleep,” Hyunwoo sounded tired, his eyes showed exhaustion, and Minhyuk really wanted to hug him if they weren’t walking in the apartment corridor with their team in the front.

“Well, it can’t be helped, but you should try to think positive,” Minhyuk shoved his both hands to his hoodie pockets, quickening his pace because now the rest of the members and the managers had entered the elevator and waited for them. The rest of his words were said softly, tone showing that he was upset that Hyunwoo didn’t have to see his expression to know how he disappointed at himself, “I’m sorry I can’t give you even a little help…”

They were a few steps away from the elevator and Minhyuk felt sad that their conversation would end here. After this, he was sure Hyunwoo wouldn’t want to talk about his sleeping issue anymore because Hyunwoo was always like that, not familiar with people knowing about his problems.

But then, a big palm wrapped around his upper arm and yanked him back, preventing him from entering the elevator.

“We’re going to the convenience store, you guys go ahead,” Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk turned his head to face the leader in puzzled look.

“Are we going…?” Minhyuk asked hesitantly when the elevator doors closed. “What do you want to buy? It’s late already; we should just sleep instead of buying snacks or even coffee…”

“We’re not going,” Now Hyunwoo fixed his stare at Minhyuk and the younger felt his cheeks getting hotter—it wasn’t the usual stare Hyunwoo would have for him, there was something different, but Minhyuk didn’t know why. “I’m buying us time to be alone, just us.”

Minhyuk wouldn’t lie that he felt suffocated because his heart jumped uncontrollably in his chest. He breathed ever so slowly and he swore his knees were shaking because Hyunwoo’s eyes were so soft when the older male looked at him.

“I should admit,” Hyunwoo started again, “it’s always easier when I’m with you. It’s always easier to think, easier to breathe, easier to be me. Just like when Hoseok asked you to sit beside him during radio shows back then, I feel the same way, too.”

Minhyuk’s cheeks turned rosy and a small, yet gentle smile formed on Hyunwoo’s thick lips.

“I always enjoy sleeping on your shoulder in the van. You’re soft and warm—your shoulders are bony that sometimes it doesn’t feel comfortable for my head, but it doesn’t matter—you are exactly what I need to get a better sleep, so don’t ever think that you’re not helping,” said the leader shyly, hand going up to rub Minhyuk’s head. “You’ve helped me a lot all this time. Thanks, pup.”

Minhyuk was too flustered to say a word, so he only nodded, making Hyunwoo laugh and ruffle his hair lovingly.

(Minhyuk was sleeping in Hyunwoo’s bunk bed later tonight, with Hyunwoo’s face pressing on his thin chest, his arms full of Hyunwoo’s muscled body. He wasn’t afraid to give Hyunwoo gentle strokes on the short, black hair anymore when Hyunwoo made unclear noises from his bad dreams because he knew that was exactly what Hyunwoo needed.

_“It’s okay, Hyunwoo… it’s okay. I’m here.”_

He smiled, knowing he just managed to shoo Hyunwoo’s bad dreams away.)


End file.
